Black Letters
by KB Twilight
Summary: Xover with HP. Genkaicentric. Set 50 years ago. Somehow she always knew how Riddle would turn out, so why couldn't she say the same for Toguro. Full Summary Inside.


**Disclaimer**: _Yuu Yuu Hakusho is copyright to Togashi Yoshihiro. Harry Potter is copyright to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended._  
**Fandoms**: Yuu Yuu Hakusho, Harry Potter  
**Author**: KB Twilight  
**Summary**: X-over between Harry Potter and Yuu Yuu Hakusho, only quite a bit different. It's the summer before Genkai's seventh year at Hogwarts. She's always been a little bit different than the other students, and this summer she will meet someone who can teach her how to use her untapped powers. Back at school mysterious things keep happening to her, and she has the strangest feeling that it has something to do with a sixth year named Tom Riddle.

Black Letters

Chapter One

Students were crammed into the isle as compartment doors opened and hundreds of homebound teenagers hurried out carrying trunks, cages and who-knows-what. It was the first day of summer vacation and almost everyone was talking excitedly about their plans for the two months before they had to return to school. Some were looking forward to family vacations or spending time with younger siblings, but most had thoughts of staying up late, sleeping in 'til noon and eating all of the junk food in the house. However, all of the students made sure to steer clear of mentioning the eventful school year they had finally put behind them.

After most of the crowd had dispersed, the last compartment door opened and out stepped a tall girl with long black hair, secured in a very neat pony-tail at the back of her head. The last few people still on the train waved at her and wished her a good summer, she merely nodded. Turning to glance over her shoulder she sighed and leaned against the door.

"We're here you know, you can read that when you get home." She sighed again when she didn't receive an answer, before walking back into the compartment and laying a hand on the shoulder of the person in question.

Anyone else would have jumped out of their skin, but Genkai merely closed her book and began gathering her things. Her long pink braid swished along behind her as she stood on the bench to retrieve her trunk (-she was too short to reach it otherwise-), before opening it and placing the book amongst her dress robes and other school things.

"Close the door will you, Minerva?" Genkai asked in a quiet voice without even turning around.

Minerva rolled her eyes behind her box-shaped glasses and let out another sigh, but then she complied and let her friend change into Muggle clothes without giving the remaining students on the train a little fan service.

"What is that book about anyway?"

"Oh, it's just a book on Martial Arts; I was looking into doing some training this summer."

"Out of one school and into another, eh?"

A few seconds later the smaller girl tapped her on the arm, a signal that she was ready to go. Of course, Genkai's Muggle clothes weren't that much less conspicuous than her school robes. Clothed in a hakama with a red, flower-print top and black bottom and with a pair of wooden sandals the small pink haired girl was sure to stand out in the streets of London. Minerva said nothing; she, on the other hand, was neatly dressed (as usual) in a white sweater and a tartan, plaid, knee-length skirt.

With a nod in her friend's direction the Animagus reopened the door and the two walked out into the isle and off the train.

"Do you know the name of the boy they expelled?" Minerva glanced behind her at Genkai's question and shrugged her shoulders. "No, but Professor Dumbledore convinced the headmaster to give him a job as gamekeeper, didn't he? Personally, I don't think it was a very good idea, what if it really was him?"

"He's innocent." At this the taller girl stopped walking completely and turned to face her friend with an expression of surprise. "How do you know?"

It was a moment before Genkai answered. She was a fairly quiet girl and usually weighed her words carefully before speaking, but she did have her moments when her tongue ran away with her and she was usually quite sarcastic. "I don't know, just a feeling I guess."

Her 'feelings' were one of the things that tended to set the petite girl apart from her classmates, other than her hair-color and nationality of course. She was always making statements and voicing opinions that her classmates would have never come up with. She would always say it was just a feeling, and she was always right.

There were other things that set her apart too; she was very strong, physically and mentally, though she had always attributed that towards her martial arts training when she was younger. She was top of her class, along with Minerva, and she always seemed to be the best at everything she did, without even trying.

Minerva smiled at her best friend before turning and starting to walk again, "Well, then I guess he's innocent."

"Aren't those your parents over there?" Minerva paused again; her eyes followed the direction of the smaller girl's finger. "Yeah! You're right." Then, turning back to face Genkai, "So, are you heading back home right away? If not, you can come with us. They won't mind, and I'd love the company."

Genkai smiled slightly before shaking her head, "Gomen, Minerva-chan. I have to be at the Ministry of Magic in..." She rolled up her sleeve and checked the time, "half an hour. I would have loved to go though. Thanks anyway."

"Ah, don't worry about it. So are you going to Floo to Japan?"

"Unfortunately. It's one eight hour trip I'm really not looking forward to."

"Sounds like fun. But in that case, I guess you'd better go. I'll see you August 30th in Diagon Alley! You are going right?"

"Of course. Sayonara!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Genkai had gotten many odd looks on the London Underground and on her way to the Ministry, but that didn't bother her (-not much did-). To her left Witches and Wizards were arriving, all looking a little ill, and to her right there were a few waiting to depart, none of them looking very excited. Genkai could sympathize, this was definitely not her favorite was to travel.

She walked over to the Secretary's desk and gave her name and where she was supposed to be going, got her Floo Powder and walked over to an unoccupied fireplace.

After throwing the green powder into the fire she took a deep breath to steal her nerves and stepped forward.

"MINISTRY OF MAGIC, TOKYO, JAPAN."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The trip wasn't too eventful, after watching the scenery for a while Genkai had pulled back out her book and read for a while.

It was almost noon, the next day, by the time the young Witch made it out of the Japanese Ministry of Magic (-which happened to be located 'inside' of seemingly solid brink wall-) and onto the crowded streets of Tokyo.

After spending over eight hours in the Floo network the sun seemed almost blinding to her. She shielded her eyes with one arm and dragged her trunk with the other.

Suddenly, her senses were assaulted by something most unexpected - the aroma of food. Her stomach growled when she realized she hadn't eaten anything since the chocolate frog Minerva had given her on the Hogwarts Express.

The smell seemed to be coming from a teahouse across the street, and Genkai couldn't remember the last thing that had smelt so good. Without even thinking Genkai had crossed the street and entered the shop. They were selling many western-style baked goods, each more appetizing-looking than the last, along with many eastern favorites. Checking her pockets for Japanese Muggle money she made her order and sat down at a table to enjoy her first meal in what seemed like days.

"Hmm... those look good. Two of each, please."

"Of course, sir."

Genkai had just bitten into her first rice cake when she heard it. A deep voice, rather serious, but with a slight hint of humor in its depths. She wasn't sure why she had single out this man's voice above all the others talking in the teahouse, but she couldn't help turning towards the counter to take a peek.

It was a tall man wearing a hunter green gi. He had dark hair, cut short, and kind looking eyes that sent shivers up her spine. Her cake forgotten, she sat with her large brown eyes glued on the tall man. She watched him accept his order and pay, then she even craned her neck to watch him walk out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tadaima." Genkai called, leaving her sandals and trunk at the door as she entered the very traditional-style Japanese home that she shared with her parents, both influential wizards and martial artists.

"Okaerinasai." She heard her mother say from inside the sitting room where she was pouring tea. Genkai entered the room and knelt at the low table across from the older woman. "How was your trip?"

"Long."

Her mother smiled slightly. She was a woman of average height, with dark hair pulled up in a bun on the top of her head; she was dressed in a blue summer kimono. Looking up from the tea pot, her smile dimmed and she addressed her daughter seriously.

"We received a letter from the Headmaster. I assume the murderer has been captured?" Genkai frowned.

"Not the right one, Kaa-san." With that Genkai picked up her cup and began to drink.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Genkai left her home long before sunrise. Her father had suggested a superb dojo on the outskirts of the city. Its students began training at sunrise, and once training began no new students were accepted.

The sky was just lightening in the east when Genkai arrived at the dojo. It was a modest building set into one of the hills behind it, with large areas of sand-covered land before it enclosed in a tall navy fence. The name _Toguro_ was stamped in large black letters beside the gates.

Notes  
All Harry Potter information and dates taken from the HP Lexicon.  
I thought it would be fitting to make Minerva McGonagall Genkai's best friend.  
_Gomen_ – Sorry  
_-chan_ – Honorific generally for someone younger, in this context implies friendliness  
_Tadaima_ – (loosely) I'm home.  
_Okaerinasai_ – (loosely) welcome back.  
_Kaa_-san- Mother


End file.
